la quinta amazona
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: su cuerpo fue rovado tras una gran batalla, ahora, la han hecho regresar como algo que no es, y el único que podrá ayudarla, es el joven que la ha cuidado desde las sombras ¿la quinta amazona volverá a ser quien fue? o ¿todo se habrá perdido para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro proyecto! Si, si, no me maten, la idea de esto se la debo a flametsuki que la sugirió y por fin germinó, algún día, lo terminaré,espero lo apoyen.

¡feliz año 2015!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un interesado REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, le doy mas trabajo a Diamante.

La quinta amazona.

Prólogo.

El grito de Veril atenazó todo el polo norte mientras los espíritus de las fallecidas sailors brindaban el poder a su princesa, quien se encontraba debilitada por el combate, por fin, Veril regresó al infierno al que pertenecía.

-muchas gracias, amigas. Dijo Serena cayendo de rodillas y a continuación de cara al suelo, tan fría, tna muerta como las eternas tierras de hielo y nieve, de inmediato una sombra masculina de largo cabello apareció.

\- ¡aquí está!¡justo a tiempo! Otra sombra, esta vez una femenina, apareció –aún tiene resplandor. Dijo emocionada –quiere decir que reconocerá a nuestra amada reina. Dijo la muchacha, el varón asintió, tomó el cetro y el cadáver de la rubia princesa y desapareció.

Un joven peliazul cielo, se removía inquieto en las sábanas, veía la destrucción de un reino, de un planeta, la muerte de una chica, y a continuación una voz –por favor, recupera el cristal de plata, por favor, salva el nuniverso, eres el único que puede hacerlo, por favor… la voz de aquella mujer, de belleza serena, cabellos morados, ojos azules, con 2 chunguitas en forma de círculo, el joven se levantaba aturdido, abría los ojos –por favor, recupera el cristal de plata y a mi hija. A lo lejos, la silueta de Berlín, el joven se miraba, alto, de cabellos azul cielo por los hombros, cortado de manera escalonada, ojos vino tinto, una luna invertida, la puerta se abría.

-hijo, te sentí alterado ¿está todo bien? Preguntó un hombre cuarentón, de cabellos morados obscuros largos, ojos azules y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha en forma de rayo alargado que iba desde el pómulo hasta la barbilla.

-padrino, no, realmente no, tuve un pesadilla, era la reina, la reina de la luna y me pedía ayuda. El hombre se estremeció, se puso pálido –Diamante ¿Qué te dijo Serendi? Preguntó Phanton.

-que buscara el cristal de plata y a su hija. Respondió el joven –padrino…se que escapamos de Némesis por mi bien, pero no entiendo ¿en que encaja el cristal de plata en todo esto? Phanton suspiró.

-tu y tus sailors, son la esperanza del universo, escapamos de Némesis porque Neherenia quien se ha estado apoderando de todo, intentó asesinarte, por eso, escapamos a la tierra y hemos estado como guardianes de la princesa, preparados a atacar si ella falla. El príncipe asintió.

-pero Veril murió. Dijo, Phanton asintió –la sentí caer, pero si Serendi te está contactando desde la tumba, algo salió mal. En ese momento, el dormitorio se llenó de 2 luces, rosa y plata y la figura de la difunta reina de la luna apareció.

-Phanton, Diamante. Dijo el espíritu –padrino, recuérdame ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó el heredero, Phanton asintió.

-como ella no tuvo el suficiente poder para restaurar el planeta de la luna, solo pudo regresar a las sailors, pero a coste de su vida, en cambio, nosotros pudimos regresar a la perfección, Némesis ha estado viviendo desde siempre, hasta que volvimos a nacer todos, en ese momento, te saqué del planeta y te traje a la tierra y has estado viviendo acá, como mi hijo, Diamante Gentleman. La reina asintió.

-se que no debería molestarlos, pero ha pasado lo impensable, mi hermana se la llevó ¡mi hermana se llevó a mi hija! Exclamó la mujer –con todo respeto su majestad, si su hija está muerta, ya no tiene caso. Dijo el joven –no seas tonto Diamante. Dijo Phanton enojado.

-la va a traer de vuelta, como una sirvienta. Diamante asintió –en ese caso, debemos ir por las sailors que han muerto en esta batalla. Phanton asintió.

-así es. Dijo con calma –muchas gracias. Dijo la reina Serendi desapareciendo, Phanton suspiró mientras el recuerdo llegaba a el.

FLASH BACK.

¡cristal lunar!¡acábala! ordenó la reina Serendi a su cristal que lanzó un brillo rosa hacia la hermana de la misma, pero Neherenia no fue destruida, con el cristal bed, repelió el poder de su hermana - ¡escuchadme Serendi! Gritó la pelinegra ojos plata - ¡vos sereis el instrumento de vuestra propia destrucción!¡os maldigo! Gritó encolerizada, el cielo azul, se tornaba rojo, con nubes color vino.

¡perdereis lo que mas amais!¡en manos de vuestra peor enemiga!¡Némesis no podrá ayudaros!¡ya que a partir de este momento quedará dormido!¡hasta la destrucción del Milenio de Plata!¡luego!¡el involucionará para continuar creciendo con la tierra!¡y así os condeno!¡os condeno al alejamiento de las almas gemelas!¡pues si la luna y Némesis no se juntan!¡el universo no será protegido como debe ser y será mío! En ese momento, Neherenia se escondió en el espejo, y Némesis cayó en un profundo sueño, el único nemesiano no afectado fue Phanton, quien se encontraba en la luna y por eso, conservó todos los recuerdos al momento de renacer en su planeta conforme a la maldición de la reina de bed moon.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Diamante se preparó con sus ropas de príncipe, Phanton se colocó las suys y desaparecieron al polo norte, encontraron los cadáveres de las 5 sailors, los tomaron y regresaron a Alemania, en otro lado del universo, una vella joven se hallaba sentada en un imponente trono, a los lados de este, 4 niñas.

-reina Neherenia. Dijo el varón de la larga melena –acá está lo que solicitó. Anunció el joven dejando el cadáver de la guerrera ante ella –muchas gracias Ojo de Tigre, podeis retiraros. Indicó la joven, el asintió y desapareció en las sombras.

-mi reina, el cristal de plata la ha reconocido, ya que su luz, sigue brillando. Indicó la joven mientras entregaba el cetro –muchas gracias Ojo de Pez, podeis retiraros también. La peli azul asintió y desapareció al lado de Ojo de Tigre, una de las personas que estaba en el trono se acercó al cadáver, una chica pelirroja de largo cabello y ojos rojos.

-ella no me quitará mi lugar. Dijo con calma –no mi querida niña, será el arma mas poderosa. Respondió la reina mirando a la joven fallecida.

-será la quinta amazona. Dijo con calma mientras las otras 3 reían.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia! Espero les guste.

From: Guest

:Es robado.

Seguidoras? Pufff, no sé quién leería los garabatos de una anafalbeta.

-

Guest: no se que clase de asno infradesarrollado eres tu, tan cobarde para no dejar tu nombre, ni una dirección haciendo que moleste a mis otras lectoras con tus estupideces, te aclaro que:

1 no tengo necesidad de robar trabajo a nadie, porque la imaginación me sobra.

2 phanton es mío ¡léelo bien! MÍO.

3 si me robé el fic como dices, da la http del autor original.

4 si la idea la aplicaste en algún trabajo tuyo y lo mal lograste, lo lamento amiga, pero no eres la única fan de sailor moon que ha soñado con malignizaciones y otras cosas, las ideas son las mismas muchas veces, es la manera de contar la historia y como la desarrollas lo que te hace original.

6 aprende a insultar analfabestia de los mil infiernos, porque si fuera analfabeta como me llamaste, ni siquiera podría sentarme en una pc.

7 y si no te gusta mi trabajo, piérdete, que por eso la red es gigantesca.

A todas las demás: lamento la descarga pero como ya vieron, no había otra forma de responder a esto, descuiden, que la historia seguirá a pesar de la envidia malhabida.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les doy las historias sacadas de mi materia gris.

Resucitadas y la transformada.

El príncipe apareció en el sitio junto a su padrino y tomaron entre los 2, los 4 cadáveres, aparecieron en su casa y las colocaron en la sala, Phanton sonrió –bueno hijo, has tu magia. El príncipe Diamante asintió levantando el broche.

¡regresa a las sailors a la vida cristal obscuro! La luz negra rodeó los cuerpos y las chicas, comenzaron a moverse, poco a poco, la primera en reaccionar, fue Lita - ¿Serena? Preguntó, abrió los ojos y lo que encontró, fue a un chico cabellos azul cielo y ojos vino que la miraba con interés, al lado de el, un hombre cuarentón, de cabellos morados, largos recogidos en una trenza, con ojos azules.

-hola. Dijo el guapo desconocido –mejor es que esperemos a tus amigas. Señaló con calma, la pelimarrón asintió –hijo, bueno, quizás ella quiera darse un vaño. Dijo Phanton –y lo hará. Dijo Diamante –cuando todas estén despiertas. Lita asintió.

-no tengo problema en esperar, pero tengo muchas dudas. Phanton le sonrió –las cuales, serán aclaradas, relájate. Lita asintió y su corazón se alegró, al escuchar la voz que la llamó.

\- ¡Rey!¡oh Rey! Exclamó abrazándola –Lita ¿Qué pasó? Todas morimos ¿Dónde está Serena?¿logró acabar al enemigo? Preguntó –imagino que si, pues el mundo al parecer está bien. Dijo Lita –pero no tengo idea de donde está, donde estamos, ni quienes son las personas que nos acompañan. En ese momento, Rey detlló en el par que las esperaban, y si bien el muchacho joven le pareció guapo, el mayor, le pareció irresistible –oh dios. Dijo Amy al despertar.

\- ¡Amy! Exclamaron Rey y Lita corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola fuerte, las 3 se aferraban.

-relájense niñas, nadie les hará daño. Dijo Phanton con calma y un mattiz de aburrimiento en su voz, Mina despertó por fin.

-Serena, chicas. Dijo, las otras corrieron hacia ella y se abrazaron las 4 llorando, cuando se calmaron, Diamante las miró.

-bien, ya calmadas podemos hablar. Dijo el, todas lo miraron –siéntense, no las vamos a comer. dijo el con calma mientras aparecía una bandej con te y pastas varias, en un principio, las chicas no pensabn aceptar,pero sus estómagos decidieron por ellas, comieron como si no hubiera mañana.

-como sabrán, su princesa triunfó. Dijo Phanton mientras Diamante, se limitaba a observar, todas lo miraron –si ella venció ¿Por qué estamos acá? Preguntó Amy.

-su princesa murió. Dijo el joven de manera directa, todas dejaron las tazas y se taparon la boca –no, no puede ser. Dijo Amy dejando escapar sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Serena! Gritó Rey –el combate la mató, lo lamento. Dijo el príncipe Diamante - ¿Cómo estamos vivas? Preguntó Mina –yo las traje de regreso, el cristal de plata iba a cumplir la últim voluntad de su dueña, pero esta murió antes de culminarla, por lo tanto, fue imposible acerlo, además, alguien robó su cuerpo. Las chicas pasaron del duelo a la conmoción en un segundo.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntaron –así es. Dijo el príncipe –robaron su cuerpo y el cristal de plata. Todas se quedaron de piedra.

En el castillo de la reina, el cadáver de Serena, se hallaba todavía en el suelo, aún con su traje de sailor –quitadle el ó la reina a la pelirroja, ella lo hizo, entregó el broche que fue guardado, Neherenia alzó un cristal azul zafiro, que comenzó a emitir una luz roja, que cubrió a la princesa desnuda, poco a poco,un traje se fue formando, este consistía en un sostén blanco, con breteles rosa, unos mitones blancos, una gema rosa en el ombligo, una falda blanca, del largo de la de su traje original, sin transparencia, con sandalias rosa cruzadas a la manera griega, con solo un cruce, la luz se intensificó hasta que apareció suspendido un palo de billr y una bola rosa.

-despertad, quinta amazona, despertad Serser, amazona trapecista. Dijo la reina con orgullo, Serser, la nueva amazona, abrió sus ojos y se sentó en el suelo, miró a su reina y se colocó de rodillas de manera inmediata en frente de su soberana y de sus hermanas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Tención entre los equipos, deberán aprender a llevárselas.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un gran REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, como dije una vez, intento llenar este phandon en español.

Adquiriendo confianza.

Lita fue la primera en reponerse –entonces ¿Serena fue capturada por otro enemigo? Diamante asintió –eso me temo. Dijo - ¿no sabes de quien se trata? Preguntó Amy, el joven negó.

-no, no tengo idea. Dijo con calma, Rey se levantó –no me importa, iré por Serena, iré por ella. Mina la miró –no sabemos done está, podría estar en cualquier parte. Amy asintió.

-ni siquiera sabemos si sigue en el planeta. Dijo, Lita concluyó –no puedes irte así. Rey miró a ambos hombres, al adulto y al joven.

\- ¿para que nos han despertado?¿para que nos trajeron si Serena está muerta? Preguntó, unos pasos se escucharon.

-para que me sirvan de apoyo a mi. Las 4 se pusieron de guardia, una peli rosa, vestida de negro, se hallaba allí, tenía una luna invertida como la del joven.

-Rini, se supone debías esperar. Dijo el príncipe Diamante - ¿Rini? Preguntaron las chicas, la peli rosa se cruzó de brazos.

-me llamo Black Lady para ustedes, princesa de Némesis, y sailor némesis. Dijo mostrando una pluma idéntica a la de ellas, pero negra con dorado.

-me temo que estamos en desventaja, ustedes saben todo de nosotras y nosotras nada de ustedes. Dijo Amy, Phanton dio un paso hacia adelante.

-yo les contaré lo que deben saber. Dijo con calma mientras se aclaraba y comenzaba su narración.

Serser, miraba a su reina y a sus hermanas –ellas son vuestras hermanas Serser, dejadme presentároslas. La muchacha asintió –ella es Bezbez, la líder y amazona domadora. Bezbez sonrió con arrogancia mientras su bola de billar la rodeaba –ella es Junjún, amazona malabarista. La peli verde sonrió de la misma manera que Bezbez mientras su bola de billar rodeaba a la de Serser, que algo intimidada, se escondió en la falda de su dueña, Zerezere y Parapara rieron.

-parece que la bola de Serser es muy tímida. Dijo la pequeña, Neherenia asintió –como sabeis vosotras, amazonas del billar, la bola refleja vuestro exacto carácter. Zerezere sonrió –descuida, no te vamos a comer hermana. Dijo con calma, Serser miró a la reina.

-id con ellas Serser, os enseñarán el lugar. La rubia asintió y las siguió desconfiada.

-las niñas han sido algo hostiles. Dijo Circonia –así es, pero confío en que puedan limar sus diferencias, dijo la reina con calma, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa malvada.

-después de todo, con mi sobrina en mi poder, todo está asegurado. Ambas mujeres rieron –Circonia, id a la tierra y proteged el reino, acabad con esos malditos invasores, los habitantes del planeta Ordel. La vieja asintió –descuide mi reina, el trío amazonas acabarán con ellos y su inútil árbol. Neherenia sonrió al igual que Circonia.

Las sailors tras escuchar la historia de Phanton, quien se declaró como general de los ejércitos, tutor de los príncipes y su consejero, lograron que las dejaran solas.

-no confío en el. Dijo Rey, Amy negó –Rey, el nos ha regresado. Dijo Amy –quizás sea un enemigo, disfrazado de amigo. Dijo la sailor del fuego, Mina negó –sus intenciones me parecieron sinceras y no persibí rastro de maldad alguna. Aseveró.

-debemos quedarnos a ayudar. Dijo Lita –si así podemos regresar a Serena, yo me quedo. Dijo –yo igual. Dijo Amy.

-yo también. Dijo Mina –que bueno, han adquirido sentido común. Dijo una voz en la puerta, las chicas miraron hacia allá, estaban 4 chicas, vestidas de negro, con el mismo modelo de sus trajes, mirándolas con atención.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Ya se, que ando como una tortuga, pero debo acabar otros proyectos y lanzar otros al tapete, lamento la demora, pero en fin ¡acá estoy!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estas historias.

Mina y Háruka, rivalidad.

Las 8 chicas se miraron - ¿quien eres tu? Preguntó Mina a la rubia que la miraba con gesto despectivo, ella dio un paso hacia adelante –soy la mano derecha del príncipe Diamante, sailor uranus, Háruka Tenou. La siguió una chica, cuyos cabellos eran aguamarina –soy sailor neptiún, Michiru Kaiou. Siguió una tercera de cabellos verdes y ojos verdes.

-soy Setsuna Meiou, sailor plut. Una niña mas pequeña, culminó la presentación –soy Hotaru Tomoe, sailor saturn. Las otras 4 asintieron.

-se que eras la segunda al mando de sailor moon. Dijo Háruka, Mina la miró –no lo era, sigo siéndolo. Dijo, Amy, Lita y Rey la miraron anonadadas pero Háruka, sonrió de manera cortante.

-sin sailor es como decir que se acaba el equipo. Dijo, Rey bufó –hasta donde se, Diamante es un chico y siguiendo esa tónica, las sailors, deben ser regidas por una chica. Michiru negó –eso no se aplica en todos los casos. Dijo –pero descuiden, nosotras si tenemos una sailor líder. dijo Háruka con calma.

-es esa chica. Dijo Lita confundida, Setsuna asintió –así es, es la princesa Black Lady. Amy y Rey asintieron.

-de todas formas, no me quitarás mi lugar como segunda al mando. Dijo Mina, Háruka sonrió - ¿quieres ver? Preguntó interesada.

-alto. Dijo la voz de Black Lady –esto no es necesario Háruka, déjala en paz. Háruka la miró.

-con todo respeto, pero debimos haber dejado que sus cuerpos se preservaran en el hielo. Dijo con desprecio, Rey se adelantó.

\- ¡como te atreves!¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete! pero Háruka no se retractó - ¡tierra tiembla! Pero los poderes, fueron detenidos por Black Lady.

\- ¡alto! Exclamó, Mina las miraba –la segunda al mando de Serena soy yo, siempre he sido yo y eso no cambiará. Dijo –mientras Serena esté fuera, ustedes son el apoyo de mi equipo. Dijo Black Lady ya molesta.

-mi segunda al mando es Háruka y así, se ha de quedar ¿entendido? Las otras 3 asintieron.

-no quiero mas discusiones, instrúyanlas en alemán. Las otras 4 asintieron.

-si princesa. Dijeron a coro, Black Lady dio un suspiro y salió del dormitorio, las sailors se dieron la vuelta.

-yo no trabajaré con ellas. Dijo Rey –mocosas maleducadas. Dijo Háruka con desprecio, salió seguida de sus compañeras.

Black Lady llegó a una sala de la mansión, se sentó en el sofá, mientras veía a sus hermanos jugar ajedrez - ¿y? preguntó Diamante –guaj, se la llevan de lo peor. Zafiro sonrió –suerte hermanita, tu te encargarás de eso. Rini bufó.

-gracias por tu ayuda hermano, menos mal, que no estaré sola, mi fuerte caballero de las tinieblas me ayudará. Diamante asintió –seguro Rini, no te dejaré sola. Dijo con calma.

-lo que temo es que si las dejamos solas a ellas, se terminen matando, les hace falta discinplina. Zafiro asintió.

-demonios. Dijo al ver la jugada de su hermano –jake. Dijo Diamante, Zafiro bufó –bien hecho hermano. Dijo con aspereza.

-será por Nix, dile a Phanton que se ocupe, que no quiero verlas hasta que sean guerreras discimplinadas. Zafiro y Black Lady se miraron y rieron.

-no se soportan. Dijeron a coro –y a mi ¿eso que me importa? Preguntó Diamante –se las han de llevar, por la buena, o por la mala. El peli azul y la peli rosa asintieron a lo dicho por el peli celeste con resignación.

-lo que digas. Dijeron arrastrando las palabras, Zafiro se incorporó –te sedo el terreno Rini, ven a jugar estrategia con nuestro hermano, yo iré a hablar con Phanton. La chica asintió y resignada se sentó del lado de las blancas, mientras su hermano, acomodaba una vez mas, el tablero.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Los lugares que menciono, son co propiedad de tsukimeprincess y míos, las amazonas blinblín, kimekime y meimei, son de ella, el concepto de amazonas del billar es de las 2 y el nombre propio de amazonas del billar es mío, su alternativa amazonas estelares es de ella y las funcionalidades de los palos y las bolas de billar, son de las 2.

Muchas gracias a todas por su participación al leer.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un extraordinario REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les doy mas que leer.

Entrenamiento de SerSer, la amazona trapecista.

Al llegar al planeta bed moon, Serser se quedó impresionada –mi reina, si todo es tan bello ¿Cómo nos protegemos? Preguntó –cuando enemigos llegan al planeta querida Serser, se activan de inmediato 3 defensas mágicas por voluntad del cristal, el bosque de pesadillas, el camino de la perdición y la cueva de los condenados. Zerezere rió –si, el bosque de pesadillas es muy bonito, tiene 3 sitios, el bosque de sangre, el de huesos y el de energía, cuando llegas a cada uno, padeces distintas cosas, el bosque de sangre, te va drenando mientras tus pesadillas se ven, la única manera es regresar al camino, el bosque de huesos es lo mismo pero en tu cuerpo y el bosque de energía igual, el camino de la perdición, es un camino recto que en apariencia no tiene nada distinto, pero si te sales de el, puedes quedar atrapada o morir, la única manera de salvarse es volar o mantenerse en el centro y la cueva de los condenados. Serser tragó saliva ante las palabras de sus hermanas.

-bueno, la cueva de los condenados tratará de matarte de todas las formas y claro, es el sitio de entrenamiento final para las amazonas, de hecho es la única manera de llegar a nuestra parte del reino. Circonia rugió - ¡dejen de asustar a la niña pequeñas bestias! Exclamó enojada.

-no es cierto Serser, el tercer camino no se activa a menos de que lo haga el cristal o la traición de una amazona. Serser asintió, llegaron a un castillo de esmeraldas con motivos de hojas y aves.

-el castillo amazonas. Dijo Parapara con calma –que hermoso es, exuberante. Dijo Serser admirada, Junjún bufó.

-si, es lo mejor. Dijo - ¿Dónde viven los amazonas animales? Preguntó Serser –con nosotras, este es el castillo de los amazonas, pero tenemos nuestras distintas alas. Explicó Junjún de mala gana, Serser asintió, al entrar al salón, lo primero que vio Serser, fue bolas y bolas de billar, de todos los colores en distintos tonos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes quien es la amazona mas fuerte? Preguntó Serser viendo una bola de billar naranja fosforescente que golpeaba con una azul turquesa muy bella –ah, nos dividimos desde duetos hasta sextetos, luego se prueban y el mas fuerte, es el que queda de protección de la reina y mano derecha de esta. Explicó Junjún.

-tras el pergamino arrugado. Dijo Zerezere con una sonrisa, Circonia la golpeó con su báculo.

\- ¡niña tonta! Pero Neherenia acalló la discusión.

-basta, llevad a Serser con su entrenadora mis niñas. Las 4 asintieron, hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron al interior del castillo, Serser veía todo asombvrada, amazonas chicos y chicas que trabajaban con todos los elementos, una chica con vestiduras y bola de billar naranja fosforescente trabajaba con el fuego, junto al chico dueño de la bola tirquesa que aparentemente, trabajaba con el hielo, otro chico de cabellos, ojos y ropa color arena, que manipulaba dicha substancia y mas y mas, todos entrenaban o jugaban, o jhacían ambas, llegaron a una preciosa sala de presentaciones, en el fondo, 2 chicas patinaban.

\- ¡Meimei!¡Blinblín! llamó Junjún, las aludidas voltearon –ah son ustedes. Dijeron a coro.

\- ¿Dónde está la trapecista? Preguntó Bezbez, una bola de billar morada se vio.

-acá estoy. Dijo la muchacha, bajó, era alta, curvilínea y elegante, con el cabello largo atado en una cola alta, negro con mechas fuxia, de ojos morados al igual que sus ropas muy parecidas al modelo de Bezbez.

-así que tu, eres la nueva. Dijo la muchacha mientras su bola de billar daba vueltas a su alrededor, la bola de billar de Serser, quien se había asomado a ver volvió a esconderse en la falda de Serser.

-te la encargamos. Dijo Bezbez –Parapara espera que Kimekime pueda ayudarla. La aludida asintió.

-haré lo mejor que pueda. Dijo con calma, el cuarteto se fue, conversando con Blinblín y Meimei.

-han sido duras contigo. Dijo la muchacha, Serser la miró –si, un poco. Dijo entristecida –creo que se sentían felices siendo un cuarteto y no un quinteto. Observó la muchacha.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué me eligieron a mi? Preguntó Serser abrazándose a si misma, Kimekime abrió la boca para decir algo pero decidió callar.

-mi hermana Lunlún era junto a mi la otra amazona trapecista. Dijo de repente, Serser miró a su alrededor - ¿Qué le pasó a ella? Preguntó –fue asesinada, por Phanton Gentleman. Serser abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó, Kimekime sonrió –intentamos llevar a cabo nuestra misión, matar a los herederos de la familia de la luna negra, 2 niños, uno de 7, otro de 4 y un bebé de días de nacido, fallamos, el mató a mi hermana, a mi me dejó al borde de la muerte y escapó con los niños, desde ese entonces, estoy aquí como entrenadora. Serser asintió.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Preguntó –porque se lo que se siente que las demás te vean como escória, lo se muy bien. Serser asintió –no quieres…volver. Dijo dudosa.

-no, pero si me gustaría poder vengar a mi hermana, pero en fin, ahora ese no es mi principal interés, mi principal interés en este momento, es volverte la mejor amazona trapecista…después de mi claro. Serser sonrió.

-puedo hacer pirutetas en solitario. Kimekime asintió –desde luego que si, pero habrán algunas que deberás hacer combinadas, mi bola de billar y yo, te ayudaremos a que tu y tu bola de billar dejen de estar tan asustadas. Serser asintió.

-muchas gracias Kimekime. La aludida sonrió –es un gusto, siempre es bueno ayudar, como entrenadora manejo todas las habilidades de las demás, y los demás…yo soy quien los cuida y los entrena. Serser sonrió –tu familia es amplia. Dijo –y muy ruidosa. Agregó Kimekime.

-un consejo: no te acerques a los amazonas animales, están por debajo de nuestro nivel, son escória y no te servirán nada mas que para darte dolores de cabeza. Serser titubeó –pero… comenzó.

-sin peros, es una rivalidad natural y quiero que obedezcas. Serser asintió.

-si Kimekime. Ella asintió.

-eso me gusta mas, andando, hay trabajo que hacer. Dijo la aludida con calma.

Pasaron 3 meses, en los que Serser y Kimekime entrenaron a fondo, todos los días, mañana, tarde y noche, con el tiempo, Serser se sintió cómoda en el castillo y su bola de billar, pudo pasear sin ser intimidada, la primera bola de billar en aceptarla fue la de Kimekime por supuesto y después, con el tiempo, casi todas, menos las 4 de sus hermanas.

-Kimekime ¿Por qué mi traje no es como el de ustedes? Preguntó Serser un día, de cabeza en uno de los trapecios, Kimekime que leía, alzó la mirada de su libro.

\- ¿mmm? Es igu…oh…¡oh! Sonrió –quizás, se deba a que no es tu color, porque es tu traje de entrenamiento. Exlcicó, Serser asintió.

-ya veo ¿y hoy es mi prueba final? Prerguntó –si, porque no. dijo Kimekime, Serser se fue a la parte derecha.

\- ¡andando!¡comienza! exclamó Kimekime, Serser comenzó con su rutina y a combatir con su bola de billar, en las técnicas de 2, la bola se transformaba en ella para ayudarla y luego, regresaba a ser una bola, Kimekime sonrió, anonadada vio como las partes blancas del traje de Serser pasaban a ser azules.

\- ¡excelente!¡estás lista! Exclamó feliz, Serser se alegró.

-muchas gracias. Dijo con efusividad –cuando quieras ayuda, llámame y si esas 4 ineptas no te aceptan, podemos ser el dueto amazonas, si quieres. Serser sonrió.

-me lo pensaré. Dijo saliendo de la sala, Kimekime suspiró –ojalá puedas hacerlo bien y nunca te despierten. Uno de los proyectores mostró la imagen de Phanton.

-y un día, tu y yo, arreglaremos cuentas anciano. Dijo la muchacha con malicia.

Serser llegó al sitio donde las 4 estaban conversando y jugando, Parapara fue la primera en verla.

-Serser lo ha logrado. Dijo la pequeña, Bezbez sonrió –si, eso veo. Dijo.

-muy interesante. Dijo Junjún –de primera. Dijo Zerezere, Serser las miró.

-quiero el lugar como jefa del quinteto. Dijo sin perder tiempo, el cuarteto la miró anonadado.


	6. Chapter 6

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado mucho, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Como dije, la llevaré hasta el final, aunque tenga pocas lectoras, es mi deber, por ustedes y por mi terquedad, que nadie me dice que puedo o no puedo publicar y mucho menos, me mandaa borrar uno de mis trabajos.

Espero disfruten el capi.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo, hago variantes de la serie.

BezBez, defiende su lugar.

Bezbez rió, junto a las demás, Junjún, Zerezere y Parapara miraban a Serser con diversión –tu, tu no puedes tener mi lugar, desde que ganamos el derecho a ser, la mano derecha de la reina Neherenia yo, he sido la líder y ninguna advenediza, me quitará el lugar. Serser rió.

-soy la mayor, yo debo ser la jefa. La bola de billar roja comenzó a intimidar a la rosa, pero esta, no se amilanó, por el contrario, regresó el embiste mandando lejos a su agresora, las otras 3 amazonas ahogaron un grito.

-al parecer Serser se ha vuelto una amazona de verdad. Dijo Parapara –ni aunque haya entrenado, no podrá vencer a Bezbez. Dijo Zerezere –es verdad, pero intentarlo es su derecho. Dijo Junjún, Parapara y Zerezere miraron a la peli verde.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó Zerezere –que nuestra nueva hermana, está en su derecho de pelear el puesto. Dijo Junjún, Parapara abrió mas los ojos –Parapara no entiende porqué Junjún ya considera a Serser una de las del cuarteto amazonas. Junjún vcolocó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

-es simple, ya tiene el nivel, a mi no me molestaba el hecho de tener una nueva hermana. Explicó –lo que me molestaba, era que no era una verdadera amazona y he ahí, el motivo del traje blanco que cambió ya a azul. Zerezere asintió –es verdad. Dijo meditando, en el hecho señalado por Junjún.

\- ¡no me dejaré quitar mi lugar! Exclamó Bezbez - ¡bola de billar! Lanzó - ¡bola de billar! Contratacó Serser, las bolas de billar, se movían y chocaban una con la otra, en varias oportunidades, dañaron a sus amazonas, pero tercamente estas se levantaban, las demás habían ido a ver el progreso de las peleadoras y eso incluía a la consejera y a la reina.

\- ¡bola de billar! Lanzó Serser apuntándola con el palo - ¡oh no! exclamó Bezbez al ser golpeada –los ataques con el palo, tienen el doble de fuerza. Dijo Zerezere preocupada.

-Parapara está consciente. Dijo la pequeña.

-huuuuuyyyyyyy ¡nno me derrotarás!¡bola de billar!pared de fuego! Lanzó Bezbez - ¡bola de billar!¡muro de energía! Contratacó Serser.

-ha perdido la pared de fuego. Dijo Junjún –Kimekime ha hecho un gran trabajo. Dijo Zerezere –ha sido buena idea convertirla mi amada reina. Dijo Circonia –así es, con ella de nuestra parte, la victoria está asegurada, después de todo, sin la sailor guía, las sailors scouts no son nada. Dijo Neherenia, Circonia asintió.

\- ¡no me daré por vencida! Exclamó Bezbez lanzando su bola de billar una vez mas, en un movimiento apareció su látigo - ¡ven acá león de fuego!¡corcor! una bestia de llamas apareció, todo mundo ahogó un grito.

\- ¡bola de billar!¡trapecio estelar! Lanzó Serser –como amazona trapecista. Dijo Circonia –puede usar muchas técnicas elementales producto de sus saltos. Neherenia asintió.

-lo se querida Circonia, la querida Serser será muy útil. Serser sonrió al treparse en su laberinto - ¡espiral fénix! Ella hizo la técnica y al culminar, un hermoso fénix rosa salió, fue inmediatamente a enfrentarse con el león de llamas.

-es muy fuerte. Dijo Junjún admirada –imposible, al parecer ganará. Dijo Zerezere –Parapara no está muy segura, puede que Bezbez tenga un az bajo la manga. Bezbez estaba en el suelo, prácticamente derrotada.

-yo gané. Dijo Serser feliz –no lo creo. Dijo Bezbez –bola de billar, cuerda de fuego. Serser se vio atrapada y quemada.

-yo gané, sigo siendo la líder. Dijo Bezbez contenta –no la subestiméis Bezbez, Serser podría ser la cabeza del cuarteto en cualquier momento. La pelirroja miró a la reina.

-dadle la bienvenida a su nueva hermana, ahora sois, el quinteto amazonas. Serser sonrió –fue una buena lucha. Dijo Junjún, Zerezere asintió.

-así es, muchas felicidades. Parapara sonrió –Parapara se alegra de que por fin, Serser ya sea una amazona completa. Serser sonrió.

-muchas gracias. Dijo alagada, Bezbez la soltó –bueno, fue una gran pelea, bienvenida hermana, ahora somos, el quinteto amazonas. Serser sonrió y se abrazó con sus hermanas.

-es hora de ir a la tierra. Dijo Circonia -con todo arreglado, no veo quien se nos pueda resistir. Dijo Neherenia feliz.

2 humanos de piel verde, cayeron sin vida abrazados –basuras. Dijo despectivamente Ojo de Tigre, tomó la flauta que el peli azul con un leve rastro rosa en sus cabellos había utilizado para llamar a sus aliados –esos naipes fueron solo un juego de niños. Dijo Ojo de Pez, Ojo de Tigre sonrió y partió la flauta en 2.

-eran unas basuras, ya están muertos. Ojo de Pez bostezó –pero quería mas diversión. Se quejó - ¿Qué mas? Nos dieron un mes de preocupaciones ¿y el árbol que protegían? Preguntó, Ojo de Águila llegó.

-ya está destruido, que seres tan vulgares, solo coleccionaban energía, hay cosas mas valiosas, como el pegaso de la tierra de Ilusión. Dijo –será el nuestro, nuestro y de nuestra amada reina Neherenia. Dijo Ojo de pez sonriendo, mientras sus compañeros reían malignamente.

-nada se nos podrá resistir. Dijo Ojo de Tigre –absolutamente nada. Dijo Ojo de Águila contento mientras desaparecían a bed moon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Lamento la demora, pero no tenía internet, jejeje, me lo suspendieron todo el día de ayer y por eso no pude subir.

Gracias a mi último anónimo por escribir, espero que el fic siga gustándote a ti y a todos.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estos momentos.

Explicación de su condición.

Los días fueron sumamente tensos entre las sailors del sistema solar exterior y el interior, prácticamente cada oportunidad era digna para lograr una ecatombe general, los príncipes miraban las peleas de las 8 chicas con impotencia y resignación.

-suficiente. Dijo Phanton mirando como por décima vez Mina y Háruka convertían la práctica de espadas en un intento de asesinato –basta, esto se acaba ya, prueba de confianza. Dijo el general de los ejércitos.

-eso jamás. Dijo Mina –yo no confío en ella. Háruka bufó –que curioso, porque yo tampoco te soporto con tus aires de sufrida. Mina la miró - ¿Qué dijiste?. Preguntó –eso que escuchaste o ¿es que acaso aparte de tonta eres sorda?. Preguntó Háruka con zorna.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?. Preguntó Mina molesta, Phanton suspiró –visión obscura. Susurró lanzando la técnica a sailor venus, quien se quedó sorprendida y asustada al perder su sentido de la vista, Háruka sonrió, pero esa sonrisa, murió al ver el guiño de los ojos de Phanton, ambas desaparecieron hacia un bosque lejano.

-con eso, ya internalizarán. A continuación se acercó a Lita y Setsuna, quienes sostenían una batalla de miradas, les aplicó el mismo jueguecillo y las mandó a un desierto –o se decentizan o nos quedamos sin equipo. Dijo el hombre.

-odio decirlo, pero las amazonas son mas discinplinadas que todas estas mocosas. Agregó para si, a Michiru y Rey les hizo lo mismo, lo mismo aplicó igualmente a Amy y a Hotaru.

-padrino ¿te has dado cuenta de que si tu plan falla nos quedamos sin guerreras?. Preguntó Diamante tras dejar su taza de café –lo se. Dijo Phanton –pero, a casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Zafiro asintió.

-apoyo lo que sea, con tal y esa multitud de malcriadas, se la lleven bien. Dijo –si, espero que si. Se adirió Black Lady a la discusión.

-que mal, todo esto. Dijo la peli rosa mirando a sus hermanos –podría ser peor pequeña Rini. Dijo Diamante, Zafiro le sonrió –ten fé, todo saldrá bien. Agregó mientras la mas pequeña lo abrazaba.

A los 3 días, las sailors aparecieron en el centro de la sala, si bien, todas estaban bastante sucias, estaban unidas y las rencillas habían finalizado por los momentos, Rini sonrió.

¡al fin¡. Exclamó feliz –Phaton fue muy radical. Dijo Hotaru, Rini asintió –si, pero fue eficaz, vayan y tomen una ducha. Dijo la peli rosa, todas asintieron y fueron a darse un baño, cuando las 8 estubieron decentes, los príncipes y Phanton se acercaron a la sala, dispuestos a charlar cohn ellas.

¿Qué pasará cuando rescatemos a Serena?. Preguntó Rey –derrotarán a Neherenia y nos aliaremos entre la luna y la tierra. Explicó Zafiro, Lita los miró –pero si Serena ama a Darien. Diamante negó.

-ella cree que lo ama. Rey lo miró - ¿como dices?. Preguntó –mi princesa cree que ama a Endimiun. Rey negó –debe haber un error, ella ha estado enamora… Diamante negó –no es así, las han hecho creer eso. Dijo.

-pe, pero la reina lo dijo. Dijo Mina –la reina lo dijo, porque lo tenía que decir. Dijo Phanton - ¿de que hablas?. Preguntó Lita –Diamante y Serena no podían encontrarse. Explicó el general de los ejércitos de Némesis.

\- ¿Por qué no?. preguntó Amy –soy el depositario del caos. Dijo el príncipe tras el silencio haberse alargado, las 4 chicas lo miraron aterrorizadas - ¿Cómo que el depositario del caos?. Preguntó Mina –yo, soy el receptáculo del caos, no podía encontrarme con ella, porque al ser el ser mas fuerte del poder obscuro, el caos planeaba controlarme y con mi cuerpo, subyugar al ser de luz y al universo entero. Amy lo miraba.

-si la cosa es así, como la mencionas ¿Por qué ahora si puedes acercarte a Serena?¿por que ahora si sabemos de ti? Debiste presentarte en la batalla contra Véril ¡quizás Serena no hubiera muerto!. Exclamó Amy, Diamante clavó sus fríos ojos vino en ella.

\- ¿crees que no quise ir?¡crees que me gustó estar en este maldito exilio lejos de ustedes! He sido desde que nací, el blanco de la maldita de Neherenia por mi poder, he sido el blanco del caos, he vivido apartado de ustedes ¡y crees que he sido feliz haciéndolo!¡crees que he sido feliz viendo a mi Serena llorar por otro!. Rey se alzó - ¡quiero una explicación!¡por que nos engañaron!¡por que!¡por que!. Repentinamente, una luz rosa innundó todo el lugar.

-yo puedo darles la explicación. Dijo una mujer de cabellos morados y ohjos azules –Serendi. Dijo Phanton, el espíritu etéreo le sonrió –ya es hora de que les diga la verdad. Dijo la soberana de la luna.

-reina Serendi, díganos… comenzó Amy –cuando ustedes eran pequeñas en la luna… comenzó la reina su explicación.

FLASH BACK.

Cuando las sailors eran pequeñas, en la luna ocurrió una reunión secreta, 10 personas llegaron al castillo en la noche, entraron con sigilo a una sala especial y se sentaron, la reina Serendi abrió la reunión.

-al parecer, hemos recibido terribles informes. Dijo mirando a la persona mas cercana a ella, un hombre de cabellos azul celeste y ojos vino tinto –me temo que si, Serendi, los peores. Dijo el en tono serio - ¿que ha pasado con tu hijo mayor?. Preguntó la soberana de la luna.

-es el depositario del caos. Respondió el rey Diamante - ¿estás seguro? Preguntó sailor mars –así es, lo hemos confirmado Phanton, lo ha detectado. Sereadi asintió –ya veo ¿Qué hará el querido Phanton?. Preguntó –por lo pronto encerrarlo, pero nadie puede huir de el por demasiado tiempo. Explicó el rey.

-será lo suficiente para tener una niñez feliz. Dijo sailor mercury –si, mientras podamos. Dijo sailor saturna.

-mas malas noticias. Intuyó el rey Diamante mirando los ojos de su amiga –así es, Véril quiere todo el poder de la Luna y al parecer, ha conquistado la tierra, el príncipe ha pedido ayuda. Sailor venus asintió.

-no solo ella, otra persona se está moviendo. Sailor uranus, repitió el gesto de la anterior.

-si, alguien que desea los cristales obscuro y plateado. Sailor júpiter asintió - ¿Qué podremos hacer?. Se preguntó.

-separar a Diamante y Serena. Respondió la reina - ¡que!. Exclamó todo mundo - ¿de que hablas Serendi? Ellos se aman. Dijo sailor mars –ya lo se, pero es peligroso que ellos estén juntos cuando todo caiga. Sailor neptiún la traspasó con la mirada.

\- ¿y quien te dijo que todo va a caer?. Preguntó –es inminente, ha sido el trato de mi hermana. Dijo la reina, todos se quedaron callados –si hacemos las cosas bien, los chicos sobrevivirán, el único que lo recordará será Phanton, de el será el deber de proteger a la familia real y evitar el acercamiento del caos o cualquier ente maligno al príncipe Diamante, mientras esto pasa, yo haré que Endimiun y Serena crean que se aman. El rey Diamante se alzó en protesta.

\- ¡no puedes hacerlo!¡harás sufrir a mi hijo!. Exclamó enfadado –Phanton le explicará todo… comenzó la reina Serendi pero el la interrumpió -me niego a que eso pase. Dijo con obstinación, las sailors, miraban hacia uno y otro lado como si vieran un partido de tenis.

\- ¿tienes alguna mejor idea? Hasta que Diamante y Serena no sean lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con Neherenia y con el caos, no vale la pena que estén juntos, Endimiun ayudará a Serena a hacerse fuerte y la protegerá de eso, el lo sabrá igual. Sailor mercury sonrió.

\- ¿y como pretendes que el la ayude?. Preguntó, la reina Serendi abrió su mano, en esta, reposaba un cristal rojo anaranjado –el corazón de lava. Dijo sailor mars reverente –ese es, el cristal de la tierra ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?. Preguntó sailor plut.

-el padre de Endimiun me lo legó, dijo que su hijo, aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para dárselo, que cuando lograra descubrir su verdadero poder, lo haría, pero hasta entonces, yo lo cuidaría, ofrecí hacerlo, siempre y cuando, Endimiun hiciera todo lo que yo, le decía, el lo sabrá, pero para los efectos, lo olvidará hasta que Diamante y Serena estén listos para encontrarse. Las sailors asintieron.

\- ¿Qué del cristal de ilusión?. Preguntó sailor saturn –bueno, el cristal de la familia real, de ilusión, es un estracto de este, este es el verdadero objetivo de todos, incluso de mi hermana, cuando todo pase, el cristal de ilusión se fundirá con este, con el corazón de lava. Todos asintieron.

-y estará lista para ir por el cristal obscuro. Dijo el rey Diamante, la reina Serendi asintió –cuando Phanton haya controlado el caos y salvado a Diamante, de este y sus emisarios, el estará listo para actuar y si algo fallara, con las chicas, si algo saliera mal, el igual deberá actuar, es nuestra última esperanza de que el universo sea regido por bondad y luz. Todos asintieron –no queda mas que hacer eso. Dijo sailor uranos.

-no solo Phanton lo debe de saber. Dijo el rey Diamante, las 4 sailors de negro asintieron –si, es verdad, sus hijas lo sabrán igual. Dijo la reina Serendi.

-muchas gracias. Dijeron las 4 sailors, todos colocaron el plan a andar mientras seguían concretándolo para que no se escapara nada.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Lita miró –o sea, que en realidad, quien murió al lado de Serena…fue…fue…fue. Diamante asintió y se señaló –si, yo, me atravesó la maldita de Véril al protegerla. Mina asintió –y Darien murió… Black Lady suspiró –defendiéndome a mi. Susurró.

¿eres su novia?. Preguntó Rey, la peli rosa asintió –su prometida en realidad, me prometí a los 14, nos casaríamos cuando tuviera 21. Explicó la princesa de Némesis –he quedado francamente asombrada. Dijo Lita, las otras 3 asintieron en silencio.

-bien, ya que todo lo tenemos claro. Dijo Phanton –es hora de explicar los objetivos. Comenzó.

-rescatar a Serena. Dijeron a coro –Diamante y Rey –naturalmente. Dijo Phanton.

-debemos encontrar el cristal de plata y el corazón de lava. Dijo la reina, Phanton asintió –creo recordar que se le dieron a un guardián especial. Dijo Phanton, Serendi asintió mientras se desvanecía.

-por favor…encuentren el cristal de plata…salven a mi hija…restauren todo…regresen a los reinos a su esplendor… las 8 sailors asintieron.

-así lo haremos. Dijeron a coro, Phanton sonrió –me alegra de que ya lo peor haya pasado, manos a la obra. Dijo mientras seguían discutiendo la cuestión.

Un peliverde estaba en el suelo, con las ropas manchadas de rojo, las 5 bolas de billar, revoloteaban a su alrededor victoriosas –era obvio que el príncipe Demian no tenía el cristal obscuro. Dijo Serser despectiva –así es, sin embargo por interferencia del fantasma de la muerte, intentó conquistarlo todo. Dijo Zerezere, Bezbez bufó.

-igual falló. Junún asintió –lo que me sorprende es que nos hayan destinado a pelear con estos idiotas. Parapara sonrió –Parapara piensa que la reina quería probar como Parapara y sus hermanas, funcionan como equipo. Las otras 4 asintieron.

-según se, los habitantes del planeta Tao quieren comenzar una rebelión. Dijo Serser, Bezbez sonrió - ¿Qué esperamos?¡andando!. exclamó mientras las otras reían –así nos desacemos de sus planes atrevidos. Dijo Junjún.

-así es, mientras cazamos a los nemesianos. Dijo Zerezere –después de todo, la tierra ya es nuestra y solo hay que encontrar al pegaso. Dijo Serser, las otras asintieron y todas desaparecieron hacia el planeta tao en sus bolas de billar.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Desarrollándonos lento pero seguro, ahí vamos.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo mis invenciones.

Llegada a Alemania.

En el aeropuerto internacional de Berlín, llegó el avión proveniente de Hamburgo, las 12 personas bajaron del mismo.

-así que: este es nuestro nuevo hogar. Dijo Rey –así es. Dijo Zafiro –bienvenidas a Berlín chicas. Dijo Black Lady emocionada, Phanton sonrió.

-si, ogar dulce hogar. Dijo, Amy asintió –vamos, tenemos que hacer. Dijo Diamante –comenzando por unas clases dealemán. Dijo Lita preocupada.

-descuida, supongo que lo aprenderemos a la carrera. Dijo Mina - ¿Cómo será eso?. Preguntó Rey, Zafiro bufó –con un hechizo, por supuesto. Aseguró, los otros 3 nemesianos asintieron.

-exactamente así va a ser. Dijo Diamante con calma.

En el castillo del planeta de bed moon, Neherenia se hallaba en el trono –amada reina Neherenia. Dijo Serser inclinada junto a sus hermanas –habeis vuelto con noticias quinteto amazonas, decidme ¿Qué buenas nuevas me traeis?. Preguntó –hemos acabado con los rebeldes del planeta Tao. Informó Bezbez.

-y le traemos a taosis. Agregó Junjún mostrando un cristal rojo borgoña –la gota de sangre decristal, como lo suelen llamar. Explicó Zerezere.

-Parapara se asustó y Parapara piensa que sus hermanas se asustaron igual. Dijo la pequeña - ¿Por qué lo mencionais Parapara?. Preguntó Neherenia interesada.

-ocurrió algo insospechado. Dijo Junjún –decidme, vamos mis niñas, decidme. Todas se miraron.

-bueno, es que yo, pude utilizar esto. Dijo Serser alzando una hermosa copa roja con dorado, los ojos plata de Neherenia seabrieron profundamente.

-co ¿Cómo habeis?¿como habeis podido utilizarlo?. Preguntó la reina consternada.

-ese es el problema. Dijo Bezbez –encontramos a 4 sailors de traje negro. Explicó la pelirroja –cuando ellas peleaban con una de las brujas, gracias a Parapara y a Junjún, pudimos enterarnos de que buscaban la copa lunar, que es suya por derecho. Zerezere asintió –decidimos robarla. Dijo con naturalidad, miró a Serser -la bruja y una sailor de cabellos rosa corrían hacia ella, pero, lancé mi bola de billar y la atraje a mi, cuando lo hice, la copa me dejó utilizarla, de hecho, me dio un traje nuevo. Neherenia palideció.

-mostradme. Ordenó en tono seco, Serser alzó las manos y la copa brilló, la bola de billar rosa adquirió 2 lunas crecientes laterales de color dorado y el traje de Serser se volvió rosado con dorado, Neherenia palideció un poco mas.

-retiraos y llamad a Kimekime ¡enseguida!. Las 5 obedecieron desapareciendo a toda carrera.

\- ¿llamó usted mi reina?. Preguntó la amazona trapecista apareciendo – ¿vos y vuestra hermana no habíais hurtado la copa lunar?. Preguntó con voz sedosa, Kimekime la miró confundida.

-si, si mi reina, de hecho, la dejamos en el bosque de las pesadillas. Neherenia se puso de pie –explicadme entonces ¡por que Serser posee la copa lunar y porque esta no la rechazó!. Kimekime la miró atónita.

-no ¿no la rechazó?. Preguntó - ¡sois sorda Kimekime!¡os digo que no la rechazó!. La amazona retrocedió.

-no, no lo entiendo. Dijo por fin, una luz rosa se vio –yo te lo explicaré hermana. Dijo la etérea voz de una mujer, Neherenia vio ante si, a su difunta hermana, la reina Serendi.

-no rechazó a mi hija, porque en cuanto a la copa lunar, ella cumplió su deber. La reina enfureció - ¡vuestra hija es malvada Serendi!¡debíais haber visto como ella misma masacró al príncipe Demian!. Serendi asintió –en este momento lo es. Concordó.

-pero porque tu la has manipulado con el cristal de plata, pero su escencia sigue siendo buena, aunque ahora, esté contaminada por la maldad, su deber era defender la tierra y el universo del enviado del mal, al hacerlo para ti, hizo su deber, por lo tanto, la copa no la rechazó y aunque sea amazona, podrá utilizarla. Kimekime miró a la reina.

-ya veo, mientras ella defienda el mundo para usted, que conquistó, pues la copa la podrá usar, pero si va, en contra de usted, pues, supongo que podrá seguirla usando, así la despertaran. La reina Serendi asintió y desapareció - ¡quitadle la copa Kimekime!¡quitádsela!. la amazona alzó la ceja.

-con todo respeto mi reina, yo le dije que traer a sailor moon sería un arma de doble filo, ya no hay nada que hacer, mas que asegurarnos de que no despierte, descuide, ella es tan fiel a usted como cualquiera de nosotros, pero…solo si sigue bajo su poder. Neherenia asintió y Kimekime tras hacer una reverencia, desapareció en su bola de billar.

Phanton tras acomodar a todo mundo, llegó al ala de las sailors del sistema solar exterior, en esta, estaban las 4 sentadas - ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó.

-sobrevivimos de milagro. Dijo Michiru –ajá, explíquense. Pidió Phanton -5 amazonas estelares nos robaron la copa lunar. Contó Hotaru.

-lo peor, es que la princesa es una de ellas. Agregó Háruka, Phanton abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿estás segura?. Preguntó –si, ella pudo usar la copa y de hecho, las huestes de Neherenia fueron las que atacaron y derrotaron al Faraón 90 y a su séquito. Phanton asintió.

-ya veo, yo pensé que la dejaría al márgen de la pelea, pero solo es otro peón, bien, debemos encontrar el cristal de Ilusión y al pegaso. Las 4 asintieron.

-al parecer, hay que encontrar las memorias del príncipe Endimiun. Dijo Setsuna –así es. Dijo Phanton –tenemos demasiado que hacer. Agregó preocupado mirando a las sailors.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Mmm no hay argumentos que justifiquen el abandono del proyecto, aparte de que mi musa se fue de vacaciones y me mudé, pero fuera de eso, el abandono es injustificable.

Dije que lo continuaría ¡y aquí me tienen!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, llevo las ideas sugeridas y mis propias ideas hasta el final.

La pureza de tus sueños, un pegaso escondido.

Mientras estaban haciendo los preparativos para integrar a las sailors, todo el equipo se concentraba en un campo alemán, las 9 entrenaban fuertemente.

-es raro ver el equipo sin tu Princesa ¿nno?. Preguntó Zafiro –así es, lo es. Dijo Diamante mirando los nmovimientos de todas.

-deberías ir a ayudar en el entrenamiento hijo, alguien debe ser la cabeza. Dijo Phanton –en eso estoy de acuerdo padrino, pero, Rini lo hará bastante bien. Dijo el peli azul tranquilo.

-eso no lo dudo. dijo Phanton relajado –lo único que digo, es que ellas les hace falta alguien en quien confíen, y Black Lady, aún no las traga mucho. Diamante asintió.

-tu las reviviste, quizás te vaya mejor con ellas hermano. Dijo Zafiro.

-si, quizás. Dijo Diamante –voy a hecharles una mano. Agregó dirigiéndose hacia las chicas y ocupando su lugar como líder.

En el castillo amazonas, en las habitaciones de la trapecista, que eran en distintos tonos de morado y fuxia, nada parecía moverse, nada excepto una bola de cristal morada que como si fuera una mariposa, revoloteaba buscando a su dueña, lo único que se oía, era el ruido de la ducha, el agua cayendo tanto en el suelo, como en un cuerpo, el vapor no dejaba ver nada mas que la cilueta de la amazona.

-ah, ya llegaste bola de billar. Dijo la dueña como quien saluda a una gran amiga, la bola quedó suspendida a la altura de los ojos de la muchacha, el alma,que tenía forma de la misma amazona, solo podía ser vista por su dueña si se concentraba en querer verla, se puso a hablar con la misma.

-ya veo. Dijo por fin KimeKime, sus cabellos cayendo como una cortina lustrosa, Negro con fuxia hasta sus caderas, su sonrisa maliciosa.

-así que hay que localizar al pegaso, para poder encontrar el corazón de lava, perfecto. Dijo la muchacha, terminó de bañarse y se envolvió en un paño morado, fue hacia su inmensa habitación que aún tenía 2 camas, una morada y otra fuxia, no había querido mover nada desde hace años, en la segunda cama se sentó, puso las manos sobre la misma, esta brilló de fuxia,cuando se levantó, la cama ya no estaba, KimeKime bajó aún en paños, pues su interlocutor ni lo esperaría, se acercó a un ataúd de cristal, donde con el pecho lleno de sangre, descansaba el príncipe Endimiun.

-el anciano nunca te encontrará, me quedaré contigo, frío como estás y jamás podrán ganarle a mi amada reina la pelinegra mientras la bola de billar la rodeaba, dejando escapar de si una energía morada, que le cambió lo puesto, del paño a su traje de siempre, su cabello continuaba suelo, la amazona se dio la vuelta, al salir, la puerta se cerró.

-solo podemos abrirlo mi hermana y yo. Los ojos morados de KimeKime se llenaron de agua.

-y ahora. Dijo con la voz quebrada, se aclaró para aplacar el llanto –solo yo. Comenzó a peinarse mientras canturreaba una canción.

-"la melodía en mi reír, el contrapunto en su gemir, que su ahijado llore de aflicción,esa es mi canción, LunLún se fue, mas KimeKime sigue aqu´í y yo me voy a encargar, de que jamás y nunca a la princesa puedan despertar". Dijo y dejó escapar una risa malvada, tan fría como la de Neherenia.

Al estar lista, KimeKime, caminó por el castillo amazonas donde todo el mundo jugaba, se divertía, se relajaba o simplemente descansaba, miró al quinteto amazonas, que se hallaban jugando tranquilamente.

-chicas, tengo una misión para ustedes. Las 5 se detuvieron, la primera en llegar fue BezBez seguida de SerSer.

\- ¿de que se trata KimeKime?. Preguntó la pelirroja –nuestra reina descubrió que su hermana hizo un cristal guía, con un fragmento del corazón de lava, está en la tierra de Ilusión,que son los protectores natos del reino de la tierra, quiere que lo recobren. Las 5 asintieron.

\- ¿por que es importante ese cristal?. Preguntó ZereZere –porque ese cristal, sirve de guía para encontrar el corazón de lava, es muy fuerte y lo necesitamos. Todas asintieron.

-ParaPara se pregunta ¿Cuántos guerreros deberán matar ParaPara y sus hermanas?. JunJún rió.

-si, las 5 brujas fueron muy divertidas. Las otras secundaron sus risas -sobretodo cuando el enviado del mal, pensó que SerSer no podría hacerle frente. Dijo JunJún –fue de lo mejor. Dijo SerSer con una pizca de humildad pero con mucha malicia.

-si, lo imagino. Dijo KimeKime con cierta amargura, si el anciano, no hubiera matado a su hermana, ella y LunLún seguirían siendo la mano derecha de la reina, nada mas deshonroso para una amazona que quedarse sin compañero.

\- ¿cuantos guerreros serán?. Preguntó ZereZere -1. dijo KimeKime.

\- ¡que!¡!¡estás bromeando!. Exclamaron las otras 4 KimeKime negó.

-es 1 solo. Dijo confirmando lo ya dicho –ParaPara no entiende ¿Por qué mandan a ParaPara y sus hermanas a enfrentar a un solo guerrero?. Preguntó la mas pequeña.

-no se confíen, este sujeto. Dijo KimeKime mientras su bola de billar mostraba la imagen de un chico cabellos azules, ojos naranja con un cuerno dorado –es el guardián del cristal de Ilusión, no por su cara bonita y mis niñas ¿Cuántos guardianes se necesitan para proteger un cristal?. Preguntó.

-1. contestaron las 5 a coro, la pelinegra con mechas fuxia asintió.

-andando pues, éxito. Dijo, las 5 asintieron y se fueron en sus bolas de billar.

El reino de Ilusión, era de una belleza sobrecogedora, Elliot caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, pensando en sus cosas –al parecer, la usurpadora no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Dijo –si tan solo…no hubiera robado el cuerpo del príncipe Endimiun, podría estar mas tranquilo. Murmuró para si.

-pero yo se quien lo robó, lo que tengo es que darle la información a los guerreros dignos. Sonrió.

-ellos harán el resto. De repente, ante si, vio 5 bolas de billar suspendidas, una roja, una azul, una verde, una amarilla y una rosada, Elliot se puso pálido, las bolas de billar dieron vueltas y por un momento, se volvieron gigantescas, al volver de nuevo a su tamaño normal, estaban 5 chicas de pie, una pelirroja ojos rojos, una peliverde ojos verdes, una peli azul ojos azules, una peli rosa ojos rojos y una rubia ojos azules.

\- ¡quienes son ustedes y que quieren!. Exclamó el joven, las 5 lo miraban sonriendoo malignamente, comenzaron a reír suavemente con maldad.

\- ¿este es el muchacho?. Preguntó SerSer -así parece. Dijo JunJún –no se ve muy intimidante dijo BezBez.

-es verdad, parece debilucho. Dijo ZereZere –KimeKime dijo a ParaPara y sus hermanas, que ParaPara y sus hermanas no debían juzgar un libro por su portada. Las otras 4 asintieron.

-como siempre ParaPara, tu recordando los consejos de los demás. Dijo Junjún.

-pues ¿Qué estamos esperando?¡por el!. Ordenó BezBez, las 5 se lanzaron por el y Elliot hechó a correr.

Tras un día agotador, Rini se acostó a dormir, habían sido muchas cosas,pero ella y las otras chicas, habían logrado salir ilesas del entrenamiento, el sueño la invadió casi de inmediato, Black Lady estaba parada en el bosque, mirando en el claro, la pelea desesperada, Elliot peleaba con las 5 de forma desesperadísima, las Amazonas parecían estar jugando con el, en un momento dado, lo atraparon, las 5 rieron gustosas.

-estás atrapado chico, nadie va a soltarte del acorralamiento amazonas. Dijo BezBez –ahora, se bueno y danos el cristal. Dijo junJún.

-eso jamás, primero tendrán que matarme. Dijo enérgico, SerSer y ZereZere rieron –y lo haremos. Dijeron a coro.

-de eso no te quede la menor duda. Dijeron BezBez y JunJún a coro.

\- ¡no lo permitiré!. Exclamó, un brillo dorado lo envolvió todo.

\- ¡que está pasando!. Preguntó BezBez a gritos - ¡ParaPara piensa que no es posible lo que ParaPara ve!¡Elliot está dejando su cuerpo!. Exclamó la mas pequeña del quinteto.

-no es posible. Dijo ZereZere al ver el hermoso pegaso azul, que salió corriendo - ¡tras el!.exclamó SerSer, Elliot corría desesperado, buscando y buscando, cuando la sintió,la persona mas pura de la época.

\- ¡ayúdame!¡por favor!. Ella corrió hacia el, en el momento en el que le tocó el cuerno, el pegaso desapareció y Black Lady despertó jadeando.

El quinteto Amazonas miró consternado el lugar, donde el pegaso había desaparecido, las 5 con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡huuuuuuyyyyy!¡no lo puedo creer!¡no lo puedo creer!. Exclamó BezBez pateando al suelo enfadada –vieron eso ¿verdad?. Preguntó SerSer.

-así es, era una chica y lo acogi´ó. dijo JunJún - ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo?. Preguntó ZereZere.

-no tengo idea. Dijo BezBez –ParaPara sugiere que ParaPara y sus hermanas regresen al castillo y le comenten a la reina y a KimeKime lo que les pasó a ParaPara y sus hermanas. Las otras 4 asintieron a lo dhicho por la peli azul y en sus bolas de billar, desaparecieron de regreso al planeta de la familia bed moon.


End file.
